Monomeric copolymerizable light stabilizers which contain a hindered amine moiety are known in the art as the following list of typical patents and publications attest: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,294,949; 4,210,612; 4,743,657; and F. Karrer, Makromol. Chem. 181, 595 (1980); K. W. Lee et al, J. Polym. Science, Poly Chem. Ed, 10, 3295 (1972); and T. Kuvosaki et al, J. Polym. Science, Poly. Chem. Ed, 12, 1407 (1974).
None of the above references discloses or suggests the instant compounds substituted on the 1-N atom by a hydrocarbyloxy group.
Non-polymerizable hindered amines substituted on the 1-N atom by hydrocarbyloxy groups are described in copending patent applications Ser. Nos. 259,956; 099,418; 259,950; 259,958; 259,945; 259,944; 259,952; 259,949; 259,955 and 259,946. However, the compounds described in these copending applications cannot be homopolymerized or copolymerized thus losing a key element of versatility available to the instant ethylenically unsaturated materials.